


aren’t you tired of the same old thing, every day, every minute, every second?

by VITRI0L



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /roleplay, Angst, Arson, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Not Proofread, Oneshot, im a fucking apologist for niki ok?, no beta we die like l’mantree, she burned down l’mantree but that’s completely valid, sue me, that will change i just don’t have the time as it’s the middle of the night lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: niki is done. with l’manburg, with its people; with its conflicts and with its wars. she refuses to stand for a country that is solely focused on itself.//lowercase intended\\
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 23





	aren’t you tired of the same old thing, every day, every minute, every second?

**Author's Note:**

> if only i were smart enough for good character analysis lol

she’d seen this coming from _miles_ away.

and everyone was trying to act like they were surprised. 

niki never particularly liked dream, the admin had been against l’manburg since the beginning after all. he was contrary, manipulative and calculating, the very opposite of what niki liked to think she stood for. 

so why, when all the members stood on the partially blow up walls of the community house, staring down at the two teens whose words violently escaped from their throats and launched attacks at the other, did everyone tense when dream laughed and mocked the young seventeen year old president. they all looked uncomfortably and vaguely uncomfortable, yet they didn’t interrupt.

to be fair, niki didn’t either, but that was because she didn’t believe tommy.

~~“no— i would... i’d never burn down george’s house—“~~

~~“i’m INNOCENT!”~~

~~“in my defense, it was the perfect crime!”~~

the flint and steel was cold in her hand.

l’mantree stood before her.

explosions sounded behind her.

everyone was all too busy fighting, again. too busy caught up in their own struggles to look beyond their own noses. 

they don’t fucking care.

and niki was mad.

the woman stands, rain pouring and dripping harmlessly off her netherite armor. the cold droplets ran down her warm skin and making her now bright pink hair clung together in clumps.

they didn’t give a fuck about l’manburg.

not tommy.

not tubbo.

not techno nor philza.

even wilbur, the founding father and the first president had stopped caring about the nation after he’d gone insane. he loved the country, but a twisted way that still made the woman’s skin crawl. 

not even wil.

 _i should have never yelled at ranboo_ , she thought then, because he was right. 

_i was just being blind._

the metal was warm against her palm.

niki felt a smile creep onto her lips.

_but, i’m not anymore. i understand now, this is what is best._

“i’m doing the right thing,” she said gently, words being swallowed up by the raging of the rain.

her axe was in her other hand.

niki cut a small piece of the “sacred” tree out, disregarding her axe haphazardly onto the wet grass.

ranboo was right.

fundy was right.

and now, niki was going to be right. 

the young woman would no longer fall for l’manburg’s lies and the deadly charm of the citizens who had built the godforsaken country. she’d been naïve enough to fight for a nation that had died along side it’s father.

you can’t save something that’s already dead.

flint in one hand.

steel in the other. 

niki brought them together.

l’mantree was dry on the inside. 

the spark caught immediately.

the fire crackled viciously from the inside of the tree, roaring loudly. the shitty box that the members had built to protect the tree helped the beautiful fire wrap it’s thin fingers around the brown bark of the outside that was only mildly damp.

it was so warm, so brilliantly warm that niki had to take a few step backwards. the bright organe smoldered and danced before her gentle eyes. it danced and swayed softly, traveling upwards. 

l’mantree now looked like she felt. every emotion burned her viens, but among the cacophony, there was no guilt to be found. niki burned, but it was exhilarating and vehement, calling out for the young woman to waltz with it. 

so, she did.

and l’manburg exploded.

but it had died long ago.

and l’mantree burned.

though, the values that it had stood for had never applied those who called themselves l’manburgians.

and niki was dying.

but, she wouldn’t be truly gone.

no, quite the opposite actually. the old niki was dying, _she_ was gone. the soft spoken girl who like the sunrise in the early morning, who loved to bake and who was too scared to speak up for herself, she was dead. 

the fire consumed all in its way, erasing niki from the inside out. 

her body wasn’t empty for long.

because there was a new niki ready to take her place. a woman fed up with the shit she’d been forced to put up with, strong willed and harsh worded. everyone had walked all over her before, but this niki would make sure that they’d never do that again. 

because next time they tried, they’d loss their feet.

warm tears ran down her cheeks, saline mixing with water until they were indistinguishable from one another. 

the fire sung.

niki raised her right hand, smile cracking her chapped lips.

blood beaded on the pink tinted skin.

the side of her cold hand met the bone of her brow in one final salute.

“it was never meant to be.”

the words slipped right her mouth, unbidden but not unwelcome.

because it was true.

and there was laughter bubbling in niki’s throat, threatening to suffocate her.

she let it ring out into the dark and rainy night. 

the others will **never** forget her ever again.

niki will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> cant stop thinking about the stream clip where niki talks about wanting to be a bigger part of the storyline. it makes me upset bc you should have to have a big personality like tommy to be scripted into canon, y’know? like, it’s disappointing, ngl & i really hope this villian arc gives niki the character growth and inclusion in the canon that she DESERVES.
> 
> ok, little rant over :)
> 
> i hope you are well <3
> 
> have a good night!


End file.
